Methuselah's Gift
Plot Synopsis Someone is again searching for the shards of the Methuselah Stone, once sought by the dangerous immortal, Luther. Amanda is attacked by a band of mortals armed with a sword. Frightened, Amanda enlists Duncan MacLeod's help to find out who is searching out the shard holders. She decides to steal the portion of the Stone held by the Watchers, only to stumble across Methos, who had the same idea, with the crystals in hand. Furious, Amanda jumps to the wrong conclusion, assuming he is taking Luther's path, and attacks him, setting off alarms. The two escape without the crystals, but Amanda continues to suspect Methos. MacLeod sets a meeting with Methos to ask him about it, but when he tells him that Amanda suspects him of trying to kill her and asks him to deny it, he is obviously hurt and leaves without giving MacLeod a definitive answer, only a look that says MacLeod should know the answer already. A meeting between Amanda and Methos is arranged, but Amanda is attacked again, en route, and when Methos shows up as arranged, she is convinced Methos set her up, and she attacks him. He tries to warn her off, but after a brief fight, Methos, furious, easily disarms her. She came very near losing her head to the angry ancient, but he throws his sword aside in frustration and in no uncertain terms tells Amanda she understands nothing, his only interest is to save Alexa, suffering through her last days. Ashamed of herself, Amanda apologizes and the two agree to work together to recover the rest of the Stone. Their second burglary goes worse than the first, Watcher chief, Nathan Stern, had increased security around the Stone after the first attempt. Amanda is surprised by the Watchers, while Methos struggles with Stern and is fatally shot, Amanda flees with the stone and Methos awakens to face a the horrified Stern who is aghast to find that a trusted Watcher is actually an immortal. Stern seriously considers beheading Methos but, Daniel Geiger intervenes, suggesting the Stone in immortal hands is a far greater danger than an immortal disguised as a Watcher. Stern agrees and they decide to use Adam Pierson as a trading chip to recover the Stone. A rendezvous with Amanda is arranged on a bridge. At the rendezvous Geiger murders Stern and demands the stone, revealing himself as the man behind the mortal thugs who had attacked Amanada. With Amanda's shard, Geiger manages to assemble the crystals which morphed into a multifaceted stone. When he orders the immortals killed, MacLeod sets off explosives, while Amanda and Methos attack the thugs nearest them. Amanda liberates a weapon from her attacker and shoots Geiger, who falls into the river scattering the crystals. Cast Duncan Macleod: 'Adrian Paul '''Methos: 'Peter Wingfield '''Amanda Darieux: Elizabeth Gracen Nathan Stern: Anthony Hyde Daniel Geiger: Jamie Harris Crew References Story Notes Continuity DVD & Other Releases External links Video fr:Le Cadeau de Mathusalem Category:Highlander: The Series